


Ticklish

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Finish the Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Just read the title... It's what it sounds like.





	

“Thomas, stop it!” Y/N giggled as Thomas’ fingers tickled her stomach. He always knew where she was ticklish, since they were best friends. Y/N had been harboring feelings for Thomas for a while now, but had never told him in fear the feelings were unrequited. Y/N attempted to shove Thomas’ body off her, only to have him laugh at her attempt.

“Why should I stop? I’m certainly enjoying myself, and you appear to be having fun!” She couldn’t find it in herself to stop him, the genuine smile that he was wearing was something far too rare for him. She had seen the arrogant smirk that he wore at work, how often he pretended to be happy.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t feel herself stop smiling. Thomas cautiously pulled away, concerned at her sudden change of mood.

“Y/N?” His voice snapped her out of her thought. He was asking her is she was okay, she realized, he thought that he hurt her. 

“Yeah? Oh, I’m fine…” Y/N looked down, not wanting to share her observations with him. Jefferson shuffled over and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She found herself leaning into him, unable to resist how soft his sweater was.

She broke the silence, quietly asking:

“Are you really happy?”

She could feel his head tilt in bewilderment, and she couldn’t help compare him to a lost puppy as he turned her around to look her in the eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I always see you pretending to be someone else, and I’m not sure if it’s for work or politics or if you’re really that person, and you’re just acting with me.”

His face now conveyed shock, and he took a moment to answer her.

“Y/N, every time I’m with you, I smile. And I know it’s genuine, because I don’t think about it. You come near me and _bam_. It just happens. You get the real me and the real joy because you’re you. You’re my best friend, the person that makes me truly happy, the person that… the person that I love.”

 


End file.
